This invention relates to an apparatus for connecting a modular building to a ground anchor via a tie connector thereby directly transferring the load to the earth. The primary use of these connectors are to serve as a means by which a conventional hurricane anchoring system may be attached to elements that will be under the high vertical load conditions. Connecting a modular type building or the like to a secured ground anchor is essential when the modular building is subjected to strong winds such as hurricanes, tornadoes and other violent storms.
More specifically, this invention provides a tie connector, that is preinstalled to a vertical support member during the construction of modular type buildings. Additionally, the tie connector provides an elongates slot protruding from beneath the modular building wherein an anchor strap can be easily connected. The opposite end of the tie connector is secured to a vertical support member of the modular building using three types of affixing designs. One version of the tie connector has a flat rectangular body with bolt holes at one end to secure onto a vertical support member and an elongated slot at the other end to secure onto a hurricane strap. Other versions of the tie connector have varying affixing means to secure onto the vertical support site.
In the past the primary method of resisting the vertical force component was through the use of hurricane anchors at each of the hurricane strap running up one wall, over the roof and down the other side of the home. This method created a problem because many times the roof rafters used were not capable of withstanding the forces applied to them. A second method was to use a manufactured section of hurricane strap material with holes punched at one end. As a result of the high number of holes placed in the hurricane strap material, the capacity of the connections was greatly reduced. To work around this, the industry placed theses straps at a closer spacing taking into consideration the reduced capacity.
Under new Federal regulations, vertical ties must be capable of withstanding 3150 pounds must be placed at each diagonal tie location. This mandate created a problem that the manufactured housing industry never had to deal with, consequently producing a need for the vertical tie connectors that will still permit the use of the hurricane ground anchors on the market today.
It has been customary to secure mobile homes and other types of modular buildings to the ground using special straps and ground anchors. Several approaches have been provided for, in Dannemiller of U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,403 a "Means for anchoring a prefabricated, modular building to a foundation wall takes the form of an integral sheet metal strap formed with a base flange and intermediate body section for embeddment in the foundation wall and an exposed upper, plate-like building attachment section extending outwardly from the intermediate body section above the foundation wall and formed with a weakened, bendable intermediate portion and an outer perforated plate portion for fastening to the base of the building." While this invention has its advantages, it does not allow the prefabricated building to be connected to a ground anchor via the floor or foundation. Additionally, the circular hole 2 is used only to accept a steel reinforcing bar and is not designed to be secured to a horizontal support member.
Another approach is taught by Lopes, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,053, wherein "An improved anchor is provided for use with a mobile home having an underframe with an I-beam and wherein the mobile home is mounted above a base. The anchor comprises a pair of spaced clamping elements, each clamping element having an upper flange engaging portion for engaging the I-beam and a lower down-wardly depending portion. One end of a chain is positioned between the downwardly depending portions of the clamping elements while a clevis is inserted through registering apertures in the downwardly depending portions and also through a link of the chain to thereby secure said end of the chain to the clamping elements. The other end of the chain is attached via a turnbuckle to the base." The disadvantage of the approach is that an I-beam must be present to provide a connection site for this type of anchor to work. Furthermore, the location of the I-beams are not always positioned at the optimum location where the connections will have maximum leverage.
Still another approach is taught in the art of Thornbrugh of U.S. Patent Number wherein "Various different types of anchors and an anchor system using these anchors for house trailers and the like are disclosed. One of the anchors disclosed is designed for use in a concrete slab and the others are designed to meet specific soil conditions. Thus, of the various different anchors disclosed, the one chosen for a given anchor system depends upon either the soil conditions where the trailer is located or the existence of a concrete trailer pad. In addition, the anchors are designed so that they can be driven in place by means of power tools. The anchor system comprises a plurality of anchors and a chain and turnbuckle arrangement associated with each anchor. Brackets are attached to the trailer frame at various different positions along the frame. The anchors are driven into the ground or concrete as the case may be along the trailer and a separate chain and turn buckle arrangement is connected between each anchor and frame bracket. The turnbuckle are then adjusted to remove any lack in the chain." One disadvantage of this approach is that when the house trailers are fully assembled, there may not be enough locations to secure the brackets to adequately secure the house.